Pieski i Wyjazd do Paryża
UWAGA! To opowiadanie pisze sama :) Rozdział 1 Dzień rozpoczął się od porannego deszczu. Kilka godzin później rozpogodziło się do tego stopnia, że pieski postanowiły wybrać się na plażę. Przed pójściem Ryder zawołał Patty, Dilarę i Xander'a do siebie. -Witaj Ryder-powiedziały pieski. -Witajcie, dzisiaj był u mnie listonosz i przyniósł list zaadresowany do was-odpowiedział Ryder. -Hmm, ciekawe co to?-myślała Dilara. -Nie wiem otwórzmy to!-odpowiedział podekscytowany Xander. Pieski otworzyły list, Patty zaczęła czytać na głos jego treść. -"Drodzy przyjaciele, z racji tego iż mundial skończył się postanowiliśmy urządzić sobie wycieczke i chieliśmy was zaprosić z sobą do...-Patty przerwała-PARYŻA!. -Co? Wow!-zachwyciła się Dilara. -W kopercie znajdziecie bilety, podpisano Misty. -Misty?! Uhu to lecimy!.-zachwycił się Xander, jednak Dilara zatrzymała go za ogon. -Ale tylko my w trójkę?-spytała. -W kopercie są trzy bilety...-powiedziała Patty pokazując bilety. -A nasi przyjaciele?-powiedziała Dilara... -Ahh chyba odmówimy, niestety-powiedziała Patty. W tej chwili do bazy weszła Victoria -O hejka, co wy tacy smutni?-spytała. -Bo wiesz-zaczął Xander-dostaliśmy trzy bilety do Paryża. -Extra! To kiedy jedziecie?-spytała podniecona Victoria. -O to chodzi, że nie jedziemy... -Co?! A czemu-zapytała ponownie sunia. -Nie chemy jechać bez was!-powiedzieli na raz. -Słuchajcie taka okazja zdarza się raz! Jeszcze nie raz polecimy do paryża razem a z pewnością przyda nam się ktoś kto będzie nam go pokazywał! Psi Patrol nie będzie miał nic przeciwko!-powiedziała a na pyszkach piesków pojawił się uśmiech. -Dzięki Vicki! To co pieski...jedziemy!-zachwycił się Xander. Następnego dnia pieski zebrały się w bazie o godzinie 6. Czekały na Alays, która miała ich wywieźć na lotnisko -Dzięki Alays, że postanowiłaś na zawieść-podziękował Xander, a Patty i Dilara przytaknęły. -Nie ma sprawy, przywieziecie jakieś pamiątki? Bo jak tka to mogłabym poprosić o mini wieże Eiffla? Bo chciałam zrobić makiete paryża dla szczeniaków-spytała Alays, która razem z pieskami była już w samochodzie. -Jasne! Ja chciałabym zobaczyć szczególnie wieże Eiffla!-powiedziała Dilara, która zaczęła marzyć. °Pojawia się mgła a za nią piękny widok na paryż. Na wieży Eiffla stoi Dilara z pieskami i robi zdjęcia. Nagle przylatuje gołąb i siada na głowie suni° -Ale bylędzie ekstra!-zamyśliła się Dilara. -Ja to bym chciała spróbować makaroników-... °Obraz pokazuje kafejke paryską. Na krześle siedzi Patty i dostaje pełną tacę makaroników. Sunia zjada wszystkie ze smakiem a na koniec oblizuje pyszczek° -Mmmm-myślała Patty z wyciągniętym jęzorem. -A ty Xander?-spytała ciekawa Alays. -Ja to bym chciał popłyną łódką... -He? Ale przecież to samo można robić u nas!-powiedziała zdziwiona Dilara. -Ale wiesz zależy z kim...-powiedział Xander i nagle zaczął machać ogonem na wszystkie strony. °Na wodzie odbija się łódka. Na niej siedzi Xander i gra na gitarze. Nagle obraca się i widzi Misty z lilią w uchu. Siedli razem obok siebie ich spojrzenia się spotkały i miało dojść do pocałunku gdy...° -Już jesteśmy!-powiedziała Alays. -O...-posmutniał Xander. Pieski wysiadły z samochodu i kierują się w strone lotniska. *Zmiana sceny-odznaka Alays -Ryder! Czy moglibyśmy urządzić festyn?-spytała Aurora. -Jasne czemu by nie.-odpowiedział chłopiec. -Dzięki-powiedziała sunia i pognała Aurora wybiega z drzwi -PIESKI! RYDER SIĘ ZGODZIŁ! -Jeeej!-krzyknęły pieski. Rozdział 2 Patty, Dilara i Xander czekali na samolot. Dilara czując spragnienie podeszła do automatu z wodą -Emm Patty, masz może drobne?-spytała sunia rasy Malinois. -Jasne! Co chcesz?-odpwiedziała sunia podchodząc do automatu. W tym czasie Xander zauważył kogoś znajomego...To była Misty! Podbiegł do niej z prędkością światła -Misty!!!-przywitał się podekscytowany piesek. Jego ogon latał na wszystkie strony. -Och! Xander! Jak miło cię widzieć!-przywitała się sunia. Za nią szła Leaf, Lea i Vitatri. -Cześć Xander-przywitali się pozostali. -Wiecie, że musimy się popsieszyć bo samolot nam zaraz ucieknie!!-krzyknęła Leaf i psy puściły się biegiem. Na nich czekały Patty i Dilara. Jednak gdy tylko się pojawili ich strach z pyszczków zszedł. Wsiedli do samolotu i polecieli W tym czasie w bazie psiego patrolu trwały przygotowania do imprezy. Szczeniaki owijali lampy wokół plaży, a Kaiden, Obi, Roger i Kajtek ustawiali scenę. Nagle na plaży pojawił się team Avatara! -Hej Flurr!-przywitała się West, po czym dodała-Jak się sprawuje moja drużyna? -Jest świetna! A jak tam ci mija czas? Nie tęsknisz za domem? -Czasami tak, ale to, że jestem tu z East'em pozwala mi o tym zapomnieć. Mickey i Janny poszli pomóc szczeniakom, natomiast Sarah poszła do Niny Psiaki wylądowały już w Paryżu. Na lotnisku czekali na taksówkę. -Ciekawe za ile minut się....-zaczęła Dilara ale nie skończyła bo wpadła na dwie sunie. Jedna z nich była wyraźnie przestrasozna sytuacją, natomiast druga zaczęła mówić -Przepraszamy! Zagadałyśmy się!-powiedziała nie ukrywając lekkiego zażenowania. -Nic się nie stało! To ja przepraszam! Jestem Dilara a wy? -Ja mam na imię Mikayla a to moja siostra Pandora-Goldador wskazała ogonem na siostrę. -Hej, miło nam was poznać!-zaczął Vitatri i przedstawił innych. -Nam również miło poznać!-powiedziała sunia -Twoja siostra nadal jest wystraszona-zaczął Xander który wskazał na Pandorę. -Ach tak..widzisz ona jest... -Przepraszam was, ale po prostu...po prostu...nie widzę was i tak reaguje na nowo poznane osoby-odezwała się Pandora już mniej wystraszona. -Och, przykro nam-zauważyła Dilara-może chciałybyście spędzić czas z nami? -Tak! Byłoby super! Dziękujemy! -odpowiedziała już teraz pełna entuzjazmu Pandora. Rozdział 3 Tymczasem w psim patrolu Zuzia przygotowywała już menu na imprezę. We wszystkim pomagał jej Axe. -Kochanie, mógłbyś przynieść mi mąkę?-spytała suczka -Jasne Zuziu!-piesek podreptal w kierunku mąki. Gdy tylk wziął wielki worek mąki idąc przewrócił się i wpadł na ukochaną. Dwa pieski były całe białe! Zuzia liznęła Axe'a i oba psiaki się zaśmiały -Och Axe! W Paryżu nastał nowy dzień. Pandora z jej siostrą zaprosiły nowo poznanych przyaciół na koncert sławnego psiego wokalisty. Miał on się odbyć o 16:00 dlatego mieli jeszcze trochę czasu -Hmm może tak zadzwonimy do psiego patrolu?-podpowiedziała Dilara. Inne pieski przytaknęły. Malinois wzięła laptopa i zadzwoniła do przyjaciół. Odebrali: Eryk, Winter i Delgado -Hejka! Co u was?-spytała podekscytowana sunia. -A dobrze-odpowiedziała Malinois, po czym dodała-dzisiaj idziemy na koncert! -Uu fajnie-odpowiedziała Delgado -A kto to?-spytał Eryk poprawiając okulary. -A to jest Pandora i Mikayla nasi nowi przyjaciele!-oznajmił Xander. -Emm cześć!-przywitała się lekko speszona Pandora. -Witajcie! Hmm z tego co widzę masz przymglone oczy a to oznacza...-zaczął Eryk -Tak, jestem ślepa-odpowiedziała sunia -Od urodzenia-dodała jej siostra. -Hmmm mógłbym coś wykombinować... Pieski się zaciekawiły, jednak przerwał im komunikat o śniadaniu. Zeszli więc na dół do restauracji gdzie mogli wybrać sobie co tylko chceli! W bazie niektórzy odpoczywali od wczorajszych przygotowań, by mieli siły na kolejne dni. Szczeniaki jednak miały w sobie tyle energii, że od rana bawiły się w ganianego! Do bazy weszli kolejni goście! Tym razem była do drużyna Bayern'u! -Witajcie przyjaciele!-przywitała się Hela -Hej!-odparły pieski. -Widać potrzebujecie pomocy, dlatego przyjechaliśmy wcześniej-powiedział Andrew. -Dziękujemy wam odpowiedziała Alays-ale zanim się zabierzemy do pracy, zjedcie z nami przekąske by mieć sporo sił! Drużyna przytaknęła. Niedługo po tym dalej zabrali się do pracy -Myślę że teraz możemy zająć się muzyką-powiedział Malcolm siadając obok swojej konsoli do miksowania -Bardzo chętnie Ci pomogę-w drzwiach pojawiła się Tasha Psiaki przybiły sobie piątki i razem zasiedli by wybrać idealną muzykę na imprezę *Zmiana sceny odznaka Malcolm'a Słońce w Paryżu dawało się we znaki. Dilara, Patty, Xander, Pandora, Mikayla, Misty, Leo i Vitari szli na koncert gdy nagle jakiś pies wbiegł w Leo'' -Przepraszam! Ja musze-obejrzał się za siebie i krzyknął -WIAĆ! '''Piesek niczym tornado ruszył przed siebie a za nim rój piesków. Na końcu szedł z pyszczkiem przy ziemi piesek który wydawał się lekko zdenerwowany -W czymś pomóc? - spytała Mykaila -Właściwie to tak- na imię mam Lucas -Czeeść-przywitały się pieski -Widzieliście może tego psa za którym biegł ten tłum? -Tak! Pobiegł w tamtą stronę-odpowiedziała Patty -Dzięki, aaaaa-zaciągnął piesek-pomożecie mi w czymś? Pieski spojrzał sobie w oczy i kiwneły głową na tak. Piesek opowiedział im w czym problem -Jasne że pomożemy! Nawet wiem jak *Zmiana sceny znaczek Vitatriego -Dilara ty staniesz tam, tłum powinien nadbiegać z tamtąd-wskazał Husky -Okey Nagle dało się ujrzeć sylwetkę pieska uciekającego przed tłumem. Schował się za Lucas'em a Dilara wyszła na środek w stroju policjanta -Proszę stać! Ten teren jest objęty ochroną dlatego prosimy udać się przejściem obok! Dziękuję i życzę miłego dnia! -Zadziałało!-Krzyknęły pieski zobaczą że tłum się oddała. -Dziękuję wam bardzo! Jestem Cody i najchętniej to wyprzytulałbym was wszystkich ale muszę się spieszyć! -To my już idziemy. Do zobaczenia! - powiedział Lucas i poszli.